magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Bewitched
Bewitched Spanish Title: Hechizada (Latin América) / Embrujada (Spain) Italian Title: Vita da strega French Title: Ma sorcière bien-aimée German Title: Verliebt in eine Hexe 'Bewitched (TV Series)' 'Plot' A young-looking witch named Samantha (Elizabeth Montgomery) meets and marries a mortal named Darrin Stephens (originally Dick York, later Dick Sargent). While Samantha pledges to forsake her powers and become a typical suburban housewife, her magical family disapproves of the mixed marriage and frequently interferes in the couple's lives. Episodes often begin with Darrin becoming the victim of a spell, the effects of which wreak havoc with mortals such as his boss, clients, parents, and neighbors. By the epilogue, however, Darrin and Samantha most often embrace, having overcome the devious elements that failed to separate them. The witches and their male counterparts, known as "warlocks", are very long-lived; while Samantha appears to be a young woman, many episodes suggest she is actually hundreds of years old. To keep their society secret, witches avoid showing their powers in front of mortals other than Darrin. Nevertheless, the effects of their spells and Samantha's attempts to hide their supernatural origin from mortals drive the plot of most episodes. Witches and warlocks usually use physical gestures along with their magical spells, and sometimes spoken incantations. Most notably, Samantha often twitches her nose to perform a spell. Modest but effective special visual effects are accompanied by music to highlight the magic. 'Episode List (Seasons 1 and 2)' 'Episode List (Seasons 3, 4 and 5)' 'Episode List (Seasons 6, 7 and 8)' 'Bewitched (Movie)' Airdate: June 24, 2005 Jack Wyatt (Will Ferrell) is a narcissistic actor who is approached to play the role of Darrin in a remake of the classic sitcom Bewitched but insists that an unknown play Samantha. Isabel Bigelow (Nicole Kidman) is an actual witch who decides she wants to be normal and moves to Los Angeles to start a new life and becomes friends with her neighbor Maria (Kristin Chenoweth). She goes to a bookstore to learn how to get a job after seeing an advertisement of Ed McMahon on TV. Jack happens to be at the same bookstore after attending some failed Samantha auditions. Jack spots Isabel and persuades her to audition. At the same time, while she's trying to settle into her new life, Isabel's intrusive father Nigel (Michael Caine) keeps appearing to convince her to return home, despite several rejections from Isabel. After Isabel impresses the show's producers and writers (played by Stephen Colbert, David Alan Grier and Jim Turner), Jack finally convinces Isabel to join the show. Also joining the show is legendary actress Iris Smythson (Shirley MacLaine) as Endora. After a successful taping of the first episode, Isabel happens to overhear a conversation Jack is having with his agent Ritchie (Jason Schwartzman), who are talking about how they tricked Isabel to appear without having any lines. Furious, Isabel storms off with Maria and new friend Nina close behind. She decides she only has three choices: Quit, get mad or live with it. Instead, Isabel's Aunt Clara visits and aids Isabel in casting a spell on Jack in order to make him fall in love with her. At the same time, Nigel is introduced to Iris and becomes infatuated with her. The hex works and Jack becomes love struck by Isabel, insisting on several script changes to give her some dialogue and jokes, ignoring statements from test groups preferring Isabel over him. Jack's affection for Isabel grows and he asks her out on a date, making Isabel forget about the hex. But when he brings her home, she remembers and reverses it back to when she and Aunt Clara cast it. The next day, rather than the events the hex presented, Jack is outraged by the scores he received and takes his anger out on Isabel, who lashes back at him. Ritchie fires her, and she storms off. Rather than be angry at Isabel, Jack is fascinated with Isabel and chases after her, taking all her comments into thought. So, after another great taping (with Isabel getting dialogue), a love blossoms between the two. But the next day, Jack's ex-wife Sheila arrives, determined to woo Jack back. Isabel sees this and casts a spell on her making her sign the divorce papers and have her decide to move to Iceland. Jack, thrilled, announces he will be throwing a party at his house celebrating the divorce. Nigel attends the party with Iris and when Nigel begins flirting with much younger guests, Iris reveals she is also a witch and casts a spell on each girl. When Jack makes a toast stating truth will be revealed with everyone, Isabel decides to tell Jack she's a witch. At first thinking she's an amateur magician, Jack officially believes her when she levitates him with her broom. Jack becomes frightened and shoos her away with a stick. Offended, Isabel flies off. Jack takes this hard, being brought to the studios by the police and becoming disenchanted with the project. Isabel decides to return home as she no longer wishes to stay. Jack, imagining himself on the Conan O'Brien Show, is visited by Uncle Arthur (Steve Carell). Arthur convinces Jack not to let Isabel leave, because Jack still loves her and wouldn't be able to return for 100 years (which is later proven to be a lie Arthur made up to inspire Jack). Arthur drives him to the studio where he finds Isabel at the set. Jack apologizes to her and tells her he wants to marry her. They do and move into their new neighborhood (which resembles the neighborhood in the series). Tabitha French Title: Tabatha It is a spin-off of Bewitched, which had ended its run five years earlier. Tabitha is Samantha and Darrin Stephens' daughter who was introduced on Bewitched during its second season. 'Plot' Once upon a time there was little girl named Tabitha. She and her family lived in a typical American home. There was a mother, Samantha; a father, Darrin; little Tabitha; and her brother, Adam. As Tabitha grew older, her parents discovered that she was a gifted child "Look!" (Tabitha levitates a book)...quite gifted. But wisely they didn't pay a lot of attention to that and Tabitha grew up ju-u-u-u-st right with pigtails and freckles, just like any other typical American girl. Eeeh, almost." 'Pilots' '1- "Tabatha"' Airdate: April 24, 1976 Tabatha receives a visit from her brother Adam (a Warlock in this version). Meanwhile, she tells her boyfriend and co-worker Cliff that she is a witch. '"Tabitha"' Airdate: May 7, 1977 Tabitha has booked a guest for Paul Thurston's talk show. He is Andrew Collins, author of a book on energy conservation. Paul would rather interview former beauty contestant Sherry McBride. Tabitha has to convince Paul about the importance of the world's dwindling energy reserves. 'Episode List' Category:Live Action Category:1960-1969 Category:1970-1979 Category:2000-2009 Category:English Live Action Category:Bewitched Page